


Steal A Kiss And You'll Break Your Heart (Keep My Heart Slow Remix)

by Gerec



Series: Remixes [9]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Missing Scene, Police, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec
Summary: Charles didn't know if it was good luck or bad that he'd been ambushed here of all places, in the same city as the man he'd been trying to avoid.Though at least if he dies, he'll have gotten to see Erik one last time...





	Steal A Kiss And You'll Break Your Heart (Keep My Heart Slow Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lachatblanche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachatblanche/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Keep My Heart Slow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336520) by [lachatblanche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachatblanche/pseuds/lachatblanche). 
  * In response to a prompt by [lachatblanche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachatblanche/pseuds/lachatblanche) in the [xmen_remix_madness2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2017) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  Safe work, if any (no limit): None  
> Previous remixes, if any: Man in the Middle  
> I am okay with my X-Men comics/original movie trilogy/cartoon works being remixed: Yes  
> I am okay with my collaborations being remixed: Yes, if my co-writer is also okay with it  
> I am okay with being remixed in a different medium (fic for art or art for fic): Yes  
> I am okay with my past remixes being remixed: Yes  
> I am okay with certain WIPs being remixed: No
> 
>  **Author's Note:** Title from 'Whispers in the Dark' by Mumford  & Sons.

He honestly couldn’t say if it was good luck or bad that he’d been ambushed _here_ of all places, in the same city as the man he’d been avoiding for the past three months. It’s a pathetic attempt to maintain distance for the sake of Erik’s safety and his own fucking sanity; pathetic, because Erik was a cop, and no stranger to the kind of risks Charles faced every day in his own line of work.

Pathetic, because no amount of time or number of miles ever made it easier for Charles to _forget_ ; to un-see the hurt Erik’s eyes couldn’t hide every time he blew into his life like a whirlwind, only to promptly disappear again without a trace.

And now, as he stood staring at Erik’s door, heart racing and blood soaking through his shirt…

If he died tonight, well, at least he got to see Erik one more time and tell him—

“I love you,” Charles blurted as the door swung open. He half grunted, half wheezed as he collapsed into Erik’s arms, “I didn’t…I never said…I need to—“

“Shut up, Charles,” Erik barked, because Erik got mad when he was scared, and Charles knew from the set of his jaw and the way his face went white as a sheet that he must be petrified, “how long ago were you shot? Here, easy, alright I’m going to call an ambulance—“

“No, no hospital…too dangerous.”

“What do you mean no—you’re going to fucking bleed out on my couch and die, you asshole! Don’t you tell me it’s too fucking dangerous! How dare you—“

“Erik,” he interrupted, using the last of his strength to yank Erik down onto the couch beside him. “Can’t…know I’m here. Please.”

He grabbed Erik and kissed him, because he could, because he _had_ to, and the edges were starting to go blurry and he didn’t know if he would ever get another chance—

“Charles? Charles!”

\---

He didn’t die.

\---

Erik spent the week practically glued to his side, fussing incessantly, tending his wound and checking his bandages. It was nice – much better than _nice_ – to have someone taking care of him, and invested in his well-being after all these years on his own. Charles could barely remember a time when he wasn’t just an asset to his superiors and a tool to be used; only Raven – and he’d spent even _less_ time with her these past few years than he had with Erik.

Just another regret, in a long line of regrets for one Charles Francis Xavier, agent in Her Majesty’s Secret Service.

He wasn’t lying when he told Erik that he loved his work; Charles reveled in the thrill of the chase, and delighted equally in playing the game with both allies and targets. And of course there was Cain – always, there was _Cain_ – who continued to elude him, who he swore on his mother’s grave that he would bring to justice, no matter the cost.

He’d just never expected _Erik_ to come into his life, drawing him in like a moth to a flame. Now everything paled in comparison to the way Erik smiled, and every conquest left him feeling cold and alone. 

He'd never in a million years expected to fall in love.

\---

“Marry me.”

He tensed, and Erik sighed, the softness in his expression disappearing instantly behind a stony façade. It was as though Erik already knew what Charles would say - had anticipated it - and yet couldn’t stop himself from being anything but hurt and disappointed by the answer.

Charles had never hated himself more than he did at that very moment.

“Erik…”

“No, it’s fine. Forget I said anything,” Erik snapped, and moved to roll up and out of the bed, though Charles managed to catch his arm and stop him. Charles groaned as he shifted, to try and get close, and Erik immediately slid his arm around him to hold him still, nestling them together again, side by side.

“This isn’t so bad, is it? What we have now,” Charles said, light and breezy, because what else could he say, if he couldn’t say yes?

Erik snorted. “Isn’t it?”

“You know I can’t, Erik—“

“I know,” Erik answered, distant and hollow as his arms tightened around Charles. “I know.”

\---

Erik didn’t fall asleep until hours later.

Charles watched him as he slept, memorizing the curve of his jaw and the worry lines around his eyes. He kissed him, slow and sweet, and wondered what it would be like to _stay_ , and how much he wanted to do this forever—

How much he wanted to say _yes_ , but couldn’t, not now, not yet…

Charles didn’t sleep at all that night.

\---

He waited until Erik left before he placed the call.

He left the apartment just ten minutes later.


End file.
